La Princesa de la Serpiente
by Sammy Moonless
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu vida es una mentira?¿Que ocurre cuando ya no puedes distinguir entre el bien y él mal? Alguien siempre te guiara por el camino. Pero...¿Sera el correcto?   Mi primer Fanfic
1. Deseando que todo fuera una Pesadilla

**Hola, Este es mi primer Fic y gracias a Tomo-Cullen estoy publicando n.n**

**Espero que les guste ya que va con mucho cariño de esta aficionada al Dramione**

**Tengo que decir que Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a la gran J.K Rowling, pero la historia es me mi autoria n.n**

**Y bueno les dejo con el primer capítulo de :**

_***La princesa de la Serpiente***_

* * *

><p>No entendía como mi vida podía cambiar de un día a otro, saber que todo tu pasado era una gran farsa, que los que creías que eran tus padres no lo eran y que ya no estaban contigo.<p>

Como desearía que esa día no hubiera pasado, para así no sentir este vacío que tengo dentro, para no sentir este dolor tan intenso, esta rabia por no haber hecho nada.

Era algo irónico que yo, la mejor alumna del colegio me magia y hechicería de mi generación no haya podido ayudar a mis padres en ese extraña tarde.

La culpa la tenían los Mortifagos, ellos había matado a los Señores Granger.

**-Flash Back-**

En la estación de King´s Cross en la plataforma 9 ¾ se podía ver el Expreso de Hogwarts de fondo, las risas de los estudiantes llenaban cada rincón del lugar, las familias que esperaban a sus hijos hablaban entre elles alegres por el reencuentro.

Podemos ver a una castaña bajando del vagón con un baúl y en una mano y en la otra a su querido gato, regañando a un pelirrojo larguirucho que estaba algo arañado, junto a un sonriente joven de cabello azabache.

La mujer del trió de oro buscaba con su mirada miel a sus padres, pero entre toda esa gente a su alrededor no los podía encontrar.

"**Hermione, ¿estás bien?**" El muchacho de ojos verdes miraba con algo de preocupación a su mejor amiga.

"**si Harry, solo buscaba a mi padres, es extraño de no los vea**" El tono de voz de de la castaña sonaba preocupado. "**anda con los Señores Weasley, yo buscare a mis padres**"

Harry le sonrío a Hermione y luego la abrazo " **adiós Mione, nos veremos unos días antes del término de vacaciones en la Madriguera**"

La oji-miel le sonrío a su amigo " **les escribiré durante las vacaciones, y despídeme de Ron..**"

Hermione tomo sus cosas y fue en busca de sus padres, después de media hora sin encontrarlos se fue en taxi hacia su casa "_Quizás tuvieron una emergencia en el hospital, y por eso no vinieron a recogerme"_ Pensó la castaña mientras llegaba a un barrio residencial.

Hermione se paro frente a su casa, las cortinas estaban cerradas "_esto es extraño."_Busco las llaves de su casa dentro de su abrigo y luego abrió la puesta dejando su baúl en la entrada.

"**¿Papá, Mamá? Ya estoy en casa**" dijo alzando la voz y entrando al living donde las estanterías estaban revueltas, algunos libros estaban tirados en el piso junto a algunos cojines, la mesita de centro tenía el vidrio roto.

Asustada Hermione corrió escalera arriba y entro en la habitación de sus padres donde todo estaba destrozado y los cuerpos de sus padres estaban en el suelo llenos de sangre y con una expresión de horror en sus rostros ya pálidos.

Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas junto a sus padres "**No esto no puede ser, Mamá háblame… dime algo, por favor**" Murmuraba mientras movía suavemente a su madre, tratando de despertarla, pero ya no había nada que hacer, sus padres estaba muertos frente a ella.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas el recordar esa traumática experiencia, había pasado una semana del inicio de las vacaciones, una semana desde que mis padres estaban muertos, una semana en que me había sentido sola.

A pesar de que le había dicho a Harry que le escribiría, no podía hacerlo, no porque no quisiera, es más sabia que él más que nadie podría comprenderme, pero en la situación en la que me encontraba no podía darle el lujo de mandarles cartas, era peligroso.

Seque mis lagrimas con mi mano, y mi mirada se paseo por ese cuarto en el cual hace cinco día estaba encerrada, ni siquiera para comer salía de él, ya que un elfo domestico me llevaba las comidas.

Nuevamente una ironía, yo la defensora de las criaturas mágicas, presidenta y creadora del P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros), siendo atendida por un elfo domestico. Mire la bandeja con comida que se encontraba encima de una mesita, que por supuesto no había comido y camine hacia el espejo.

El reflejo me mostraba a una joven de ojos miel sin brillo y rojos por el llanto, mi rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, me encontraba más delgada, mi cabello castaño antes indomable y que en el curso pasado había podido domar, ahora se encontraba sin brillo, de ropajes negros que hacían más contraste con mi piel.

No podía creer que ese reflejo fuera el mío, no me sentía yo misma, es más ni siquiera sabía quién era. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todo lo que alguna vez conociste como tu vida, se derrumba y quedas sin nada? Todavía resonaban en mi mente las palabras que cambiarían mi vida.

**-Flash Back-**

En la casa de los Granger en la noche en que Hermione encontró a sus padres se puede ver a la castaña recostada en el suelo junto a los cuerpos, su rostro surcado en lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas mientras duerme, dan indicio de que sus sueños están siendo perturbados por imágenes no muy agradables.

En la planta baja de la casa se puede escuchar el sonido que hace una persona al aparecerse, luego el sonido de el vidrio al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Hermione despierta al escuchar esto, aprieta su varita dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y tratando de no hacer ruido baja las escaleras, viendo unas sombras por el pasillo.

Contiene la respiración alzando su varita y apuntándola hacia la sombra, escucha un plato caer en la cocina y corre hacia ella.

"**Sal de mi casa**" Habla claramente Mione, tratando de que el miedo no se refleje en su voz, mientras le apunta con la varita a la espalda del intruso.

"**Sangre-sucia Granger, ¿te gusto el regalo que te dejamos?**" Hablo arrastrado el hombre mientras se giraba quedando de cara a la castaña, su rostro no se podía ver ya que una máscara blanca lo cubría, junto con una capucha, pero unos ojos grises brillaban en el oscuro cuarto.

"_Mortifagos"_ Pensó Hermione, un con la varita alzada "**¿Por qué los mataron, ellos no tenían la culpa?**" Dijo con rabia y tristeza.

El mortifago sonrió bajo la máscara. "**El Señor Tenebroso te quiere en las filas, además es tu destino, tu sangre lo ordena, es la hora de que te unas con tu señor**"

La oji-miel, pensó en las palabras "**Nunca me uniré a tu señor, antes muerta ¡Expeliermus!**" Grito Hermione, pero el encapuchado ya había lanzado un Desmaius, haciendo que nuestra castaña cayera desmayada, el Mortifago la tomo en brazos desapareciendo con ella.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Así fue como llegue a esta habitación, cuando desperté era de noche aun, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, y aunque ya habían pasado varios días no había tenido más contacto con esos Mortifagos, y eso significaba cero información, no sabía dónde me encontraba, aunque debía suponer que era una mansión, por el lujo de la habitación.

Pero no tenia lógica, si era una sangre sucia, porque estaba en una habitación con todas las comodidades, ¿no debería estar en las mazmorras, siendo atacada por esos puristas de sangre?, además que significaban esas palabras "_El Señor Tenebroso te quiere en las filas, además es tu destino, tu sangre lo ordena, es la hora de que te unas con tu señor_".

Me recosté sobre la cama soltando un suspiro, abrace una almohada, y cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer Capi n.n<strong>

**Sugerencias, dudas y tomatazos **

**Me los dejan por Review C:**

**Tratare de publicar todos los Sábados, pero necesito incentivo de los queridos Review, Por Favor *-***


	2. La verdad tiene que ser develada

**Hola, Disculpen la tardanza, pero dije que publicaría los Sábados y así lo hare a menos a que me dejen muchos reviews**

**Como dije en el primer capi, y lo seguiré diciendo**** Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a la gran J.K Rowling, pero la historia es me mi autoria n.n**

**Summary: **_**¿Que pasaría si tu vida es una mentira?¿Que ocurre cuando ya no puedes distinguir entre el bien y él mal? Alguien siempre te guiara por el camino. Pero...¿Sera el correcto?**_

**Les dejo el término del primer Capi:**

_Así fue como llegue a esta habitación, cuando desperté era de noche aun, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, y aunque ya habían pasado varios días no había tenido más contacto con esos Mortifagos, y eso significaba cero información, no sabía dónde me encontraba, aunque debía suponer que era una mansión, por el lujo de la habitación._

_Pero no tenia lógica, si era una sangre sucia, porque estaba en una habitación con todas las comodidades, ¿no debería estar en las mazmorras, siendo atacada por esos puristas de sangre?, además que significaban esas palabras "__El Señor Tenebroso te quiere en las filas, además es tu destino, tu sangre lo ordena, es la hora de que te unas con tu señor__"._

_Me recosté sobre la cama soltando un suspiro, abrace una almohada, y cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*La princesa de la Serpiente*<strong>_

Me desperté, todavía estaba oscuro, así que debían ser aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, no sabía a dónde me encontraba, pero la realidad me abofeteo, lamentablemente mi pesadilla, no era eso, sino mi triste realidad.

Mis ojos me dolían por las lágrimas que había derramado anoche mientras dormía, me levante con pasos torpes, definitivamente no iba a seguir durmiendo, no quería que al cerrar mis ojos las imágenes de mis padres muertos a mis pies volvieran una y otra vez, solo quería olvidar y relajarme.

Fui hasta el baño privado de la habitación, y nuevamente las preguntas volvieron a mi mente _"¿Por qué me tenían en este lugar? Y ¿por qué sentía que me traban como una pequeña princesa, si tendría que ser una simple esclava, por mi sangre?" _

Había una gran bañera, con diferentes llaves de agua, de la cual salían diferentes esencias.

Abrí la de en medio, y el rico aroma de las flores silvestres me lleno por completo, abrí otra llave, y esta vez el aroma de la miel lleno la habitación mezclándose con la de flores silvestres, cuando la bañera ya estaba con la suficiente agua, cerré ambas llaves, me quite el vestido, ya que anoche ni siquiera me cambie de ropa y me metí en ella, sintiendo como el agua caliente me acobijaba.

Después de algunos minutos, salí de la bañera, me envolví en una toalla y fui hacia la habitación a buscar algo que ponerme.

Un grito se escapo de mis labios cuando vi a un rubio de túnica negra apoyado contra la puerta principal de la habitación.

"**Granger ponte una túnica negra, nuestro señor te espera**" Me a sujete la toalla y lo mire fríamente.

"**Lucius Malfoy, tratándome por el apellido…me honras**" Dije irónicamente, aunque mi mente estaba hecha un caos, no era normal, esperaba un sangre-sucia como un insulto muy superficial.

Trate de ignorar la presencia del Mortifago, busque en el armario un vestido sencillo negro y una capa del mismo color para luego encerrarme en el baño y vestirme rápidamente, me mire al espejo durante unos segundos, si tuviera mi varita podría haber arreglado mi aspecto que no era muy alentador y mis cabello, pero no la tenía y ya no quería lamentarme más por las cosas o personas que no estaban en mi vida, tome aire profundamente, y me prepare psicológicamente para aguantar a un montón de Mortifagos que me despreciaban por simplemente haber nacido.

Una vez que estuve lista, salí del baño y con el rostro serio mire a Lucius "**ya…**".

Me sentía como una persona que camina hacia la horca por propia voluntad. Solo fui consciente de que andábamos por unos pasillos oscuros, donde cada cierto tramo estaba iluminado por una antorcha, haciéndome recordar a las mazmorras en Hogwarts.

La mansión en que estábamos era un verdadero laberinto, trate de recortar el camino hacia la habitación en donde me hospedaba, pero me había perdido luego de la sexta vuelta hacia la izquierda luego de tres hacia la derecha. Después de lo que a mí me parecieron horas caminando sin un rumbo aparente bajamos una escaleras para encontrarlos con una imponerte puerta de madrera oscura tallada.

Sentía el corazón latirme rápidamente de los nervios, no sabía con que me encontraría, lo más seguro es que el rey de las serpientes estuviera dentro, lo que si sabía es que ese día obtendría mis respuestas.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y yo camine tras Malfoy, sentía como todas la miradas se posaban en mi persona, mis piernas en cualquier momento me fallarían ya que estaban como gelatina, apreté mis puños enterrándome las uñas contra las palmas de mis manos como una forma de controlar mis nervios y que estos no se me notaran en el rostro.

El salón en que nos encontrábamos tenía unos ventanales cubiertos por una cortinas de color verde oscuro que parecían de terciopelo, la única luz, provenía de la chimenea, pero a pesar de todo se sentía un frío penetrante que calaba los huesos.

En una especie de trono estaba sentado el numero uno de nuestros enemigos, el que había quería acabar con mi mejor amigo durante toda su vida, por el que nos habíamos unido para formar el año pasado el Ejercito de Dumbledore, al que todos temían nombrar.

Voldemort con un movimiento de mano le indico a Lucius que me dejara a la vista, sus ojos me analizaron y me sentí indefensa pero no lo demostré.

Reuní todo el valor Gryffindor que tenia y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, en una batalla de miradas en donde ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

"**Deberías tener un poco de respeto Hermione, o debía llamarte Mía**" La voz silbante de serpiente lleno mis oídos y me hizo estremecer, lo mire con una ceja alzada.

"**¿De qué estás hablando Voldermort? Mi nombre es Hermione Granger**" El rey de las serpientes sonrío y miro a Malfoy.

"**Veo que no le has contado la historia Lucius**" El rubio se movió intranquilo para luego contestarle "**Mi señor, creí que eres honor debía tenerlo usted**"

Yo no entendía nada, estaba hablando como si yo no estuviera presente y eso me molestaba, pero si quería respuestas concretas tendría que tragarme las palabras que quería gritarles y aguantarme el dialogo entre esos dos.

Por fin Voldemort me prestó atención nuevamente y me dijo "**Hermione, tu verdadero nombre es Mía Alexandra Riddle Black**"

Sus ojos brillaron por la expectación del momento para luego agregar. "**Y yo soy tu Padre**".

Sentí como su in balde de agua fría me hubiera caído sobre el cuerpo, estaba temblando, no podía creer sus palabras "**N..No, m…me estas mintiendo, yo soy Hermione Granger hija de Muggles y mis padres están muertos por tu culpa**"

A medida que hablaba mi voz salía más firme y llena de rabia, mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, las arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo comenzaron a tintinear al igual que las ventanas y los adornos dentro de ese salón, mi magia se estaba saliendo de control por culpa de esta opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Inspire hondo y trate de calmarme, nunca mi magia se había salido de control, siempre era Harry al que le pasaban estas cosas, como mi madre me decía conté hasta diez lentamente, notando que los objetos dejaban de temblar, abrí lentamente los ojos y mire a Voldermort.

"**Exijo una explicación, ¿por qué me tienen en este lugar? Y quiero la verdad**" El sonido de la puerta abrirse y el resonar de unos pasos livianos llenaron la estancia, haciendo eco.

"**Mía querida, creo que tu padre te lo había dicho**" La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange me llego a mis espaldas, me gire para verla. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, como cuando en el departamento de Misterios había matado a Sirius Black.

"_Black, ese apellido nombro Voldemort, Mía Alexandra Riddle Black, y Bellatrix era la prima de Sirius, entonces…_" Mi mente estaba en estado de negación, no eso no podría ser cierto.

"**Tú no puedes ser mi madre**" susurre, mientras veía a todos los Mortigafos presentes con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. La verdad había sido develada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a :<strong>

**dunaadharel**

**Tomo-Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**sailor mercuri o neptune**

**Por los Reviews, espero que este capítulo igual es haya gustado como ya saben.**

**Sugerencias, dudas y tomatazos en Reviews n.n**

**PD: El próximo Capi aparcera nuestro querido Draco *-***


	3. Luna alumbrando mi Oscuridad

**Perdon por la tardanza u.u, se que me querrán matar por no haber publicado el sábado pasado, pero mi fin de semana fue bastante movido y en la semana no pude actualizar, aun así tratare de publicar mañana o durante la semana otro capi, para compensar.**

**En verdad lo siento y espero que me entiendan.**

**Lo Prometido es Deuda, En este capi aparece nuestro querido Draco [Salto de felicidad e la user] **

**Trate de hacerlo lo más Malfoy que puedo…pero que entiendan que su actitud cambiara un poco con Herms, porque ya no es una Sangre Sucia **

**Como dije en el primer capi, y lo seguiré diciendo****Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a la gran J.K Rowling, pero la historia es me mi autoría n.n**

_**Summary:**__**¿Que pasaría si tu vida es una mentira?¿Que ocurre cuando ya no puedes distinguir entre el bien y él mal? Alguien siempre te guiara por el camino. Pero...¿Sera el correcto?**_

**Los dejo con un nuevo Capi, pero antes el resumen del anterior:**

_"__Exijo una explicación, ¿por qué me tienen en este lugar? Y quiero la verdad__" El sonido de la puerta abrirse y el resonar de unos pasos livianos llenaron la estancia, haciendo eco._

_"__Mía querida, creo que tu padre te lo había dicho__" La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange me llego a mis espaldas, me gire para verla. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, como cuando en el departamento de Misterios había matado a Sirius Black._

_"__Black, ese apellido nombro Voldemort, Mía Alexandra Riddle Black, y Bellatrix era la prima de Sirius, entonces…__" Mi mente estaba en estado de negación, no eso no podría ser cierto._

_"__Tú no puedes ser mi madre__" susurre, mientras veía a todos los Mortigafos presentes con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. La verdad había sido develada._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*La Princesa de la Serpiente*<strong>_

Voldemort me miro a los ojos traspasándome con su mirada, en ellos se podía notar un brillo nuevo de ¿orgullo?

De seguro todas estas noticias me estaban jugando una mala pasada, aun no procesaba bien que mis padres no fueran mis padres, que no fuera una "sangre sucia" y que mis verdaderos padres fueran Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, y Bellatrix Lestrange o Black, los peores enemigos de mi mejor amigo y por ende los míos. La arrastrada voz de Lucius me saco de mis pensamientos.

"**Mía, tu padre me dejo a cargo tu educación**". ¿Abría escuchado bien?, mi educación estaba en Hogwarts, no podían instruirme fuera del colegio, o es que ya no me dejarían volver.

"**Primero no me digas Mía, Malfoy, mi nombre es Hermione y Segundo ¿Cómo que mi educación?, yo estudio en Hogwarts , por si no lo recuerdas, junto con el albino de tu hijo**" Me cruce de brazos completamente molesta.

Bellatrix se acerco a mí y me miro a los ojos, haciendo que me sintiera incomoda pero no aparte la mirada "**Mía, tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia**" Eso me descoloco, yo sabía controlar mi magia perfectamente, por no nada era la mejor me mi generación.

Una risa burlona sucedió a lo dicho por mi "madre", era un hombre, inmediatamente lo reconocí como Dolohov, el mortifago que el año pasado en el departamento de misterios me lanzo un hechizo, que por culpa del _silencius_ antes le había mandado, nunca pudimos saber cual fue.

Desde que me golpeo el hechizo sentí como mi cuerpo aun sufría las consecuencias, me sentía inestable, mi magia había variado, pero aun así la controlaba.

"**Tienes que aprender a controlar mi regalo**" susurro el Mortifago.

Mis ojos pedían una explicación, mi mente también pero mi orgullo me ganaba, no estaba dispuesta a pedir explicaciones, al parecer Voldemort se dio cuenta "**Orgullosa como su madre, Dolohov se refiere al hechizo de su pequeño encuentro en el ministerio a fines del año pasado, te habíamos encontrado y teníamos que despertar tu poder hija**"

Nuevamente mi cabeza era un caos, sentía como todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas, di un paso para acercarme a el señor de los Mortifagos, pero todo se volvió negro, lo último que sentí fue unos brazos rodeándome.

* * *

><p>Desperté en la misma habitación de siempre, entre las suaves sabanas de seda, era de noche y los rayos de luna entraban por la ventana por culpa de las cortinas descorridas, me senté en la cama suspirando y me abrace las piernas, poniéndolas contra mi pecho.<p>

"**Al fin despiertas sangre...Riddle**"

Mi cuerpo se tenso, poniéndose a la defensiva, y como no estarlo si mi enemigo personal estaba sentando en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, haciendo visibles sus brillantes ojos color mercurio liquido, como olvidar esa voz arrastrada que te atormentaba día a día en el colegio durante cinco años, que te recordaba lo despreciable que eras y lo poco que valías en una sociedad elitista, en donde los "sangre sucias" no servían para la gran mayoría de las familias con un impecable linaje de sangre.

"**Malfoy, Que alegría tenerte aquí,¡te extrañe!**" susurre irónica y mordazmente, sin duda la rivalidad que teníamos era mucha, la tención se podía sentir en el ambiente.

El rubio se levando del sofá y se acerco a pasos elegantes hacia la cama "**Deberías agradecerme Riddle, de no ser por mí, tu rostro tendría un lindo recuerdo de tu amigo el suelo**".

"_Así que de él eran los brazos, después de que había visto todo negro, sin duda algo extraño ya que no lo había visto en el salón, pero de seguro estaba oculto" _Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, no quería deberle nada al maldito hurón botador.

Nuevamente mi orgullo se hacía presente, no le daría las gracias al oji-gris, además yo no le había pedido nada.

Un rayo de conciencia me dio de lleno y lo mire con una ceja alzada "**¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?**"

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro "**Vaya, creo que nunca lo preguntarías, ya me extrañaba de la Ratona de Biblioteca Gran…Riddle**"

Mi rostro se deformo al escuchar su respuesta, que no respondía a mi pregunta, pero era extraño ya no escuchar mi "apellido", o un "sangre sucia" de su parte, claro que sabía que ganas no le faltaban, las costumbres tardan en olvidarse.

"**No has respondido mi pregunta Huron**"

Sus manos se crisparon, el brillo de odio apareció en su mirada, ahora era yo la que sonreía burlonamente.

"**Borra tu sonrisa Riddle, que la respuesta a tu preguntita no te gustara**" Hizo una pausa, acomodando el cabello que le caía en los ojos, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

"**Deja de ser pretencioso y anda al grano Malfoy**" Me estaca sacando de mis casillas.

"**A mí no me agrada estar aquí, pero me dieron una misión, tengo que ser tu amigo y "guarda espaldas"… Ves, no es agradable la repuesta, para ninguno de los dos**" Bufo por lo bajo mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego largarme a reír.

"**Buena broma Malfoy, ¿tú y yo amigos?** "

Su rostro completamente seria me traslado a la realidad nuevamente, no podía ser verdad, en verdad teníamos que "ser amigos", me deje caer en la cama quedando algo enterrada en la almohada y mire el techo.

"**Déjame sola Malfoy, no te preocupes, no me matare**"

"**Le ****harías un gran favor a la humanidad Gran…Riddle, pero tengo que estar contigo en todo momento y tu no das las ordenes aquí**"

Sentí un peso en la cama y mire hacia mi lado izquierdo, el rubio se había recostado en la cama, obviamente no llegábamos a tocarnos ya que era muy espaciosa, pero aun así era incomodo.

"**Vuelve a dormir Ratona, mañana empiezan tus clases y tienes que descansar, créeme que tener de profesores a Mortifagos no será divertido**"

En ese momento me odie, odio mi suerte, odie estar viva, el no poder haber muerto junto con mis "padres" a los que si sentía como verdaderos, odie estar en esta situación en que todo era incierto.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por mi rostro y me gire al lado contrario a donde estaba el príncipe de las serpientes, para que no me viera llorar.

No quería más lastima tenía que buscar en mi interior, esa parte Slytherin que sabía que tenía, ponerme una máscara, guardar todos mis sentimientos y seguir a delante a pesar de que estuviera muerta por dentro, aun me faltaban respuestas, pero mañana ya sería un nuevo día.

Aun con lagrimas en mi rostro mire los tímidos rayos de luz plateada, sintiendo una mano sobre mi hombro, cerré mis ojos. _Esa persona que tenia a mi lado seria mi luna que me guiaría a través de la oscuridad._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a :<strong>

**lunaticapazion**

**Kanna White**

**china lop32**

**Jedahomy**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**sailor mercuri o neptune**

**Por los Reviews, espero que este capítulo igual es haya gustado como ya saben.**

**Y también a todas esas personas que anónimamente leen mi historia y que les gusta**

**Sugerencias, dudas y tomatazos en Reviews n.n**


End file.
